


Happily Ever Now

by FreshBrains



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Holding Hands, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, spill,” Raven said, standing in front of Apple, hands on her hips.  “You said I looked nice today and it’s <i>killing</i> you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSeraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! I wish I could've gotten a little more fairy-tale stuff in there, but I hope the few tropes I snuck in will make you smile.

As she did every morning, Raven woke to Apple’s incessant, high-pitched singing coming from their shared bathroom.  Raven finally groaned and sat up, shooing the small flock of pretty mourning doves that gathered to hear their mistress sing.

“Don’t you have a worm to eat somewhere?” She grumbled pointedly at a fat robin who decided to perch on her night table.  It ignored her.  “Apple, are you almost done in there?  I really need to shower before General Villainy.”  She glanced in her mirror and shuddered when she saw how the purple and black sections of hair had tangled together overnight to create some sort of fuzzy-looking bruise monstrosity. 

“In a minute,” Apple trilled before resuming her tune. 

Raven sighed.  Showering before class was out of the question—judging by the fresh Lady Slipper scent coming out with the shower steam, Apple was only on Phase Two of her Ten Point Princess Hair-care Routine.  “Okay, birdies, time to help me with what to wear.”

The doves and robins all flew out the window.

“Rude,” Raven muttered, flinging open her wardrobe.  Every time she looked inside there was more black, grey, and dark purple than before—Apple _really_ needed to stop shopping for her.  She was tired of the great frothing lace and high collars; the black gems that glittered like nighttime.  After much digging around, she finally procured something she bought secretly one day with Cerise—a short black leather skirt, sleek and slim and casual.  She found a purple lace tank and her favorite black jacket to match.

A skittering noise came from the back of her closet and she rolled her eyes.  “Earl Grey, what are you doing in here?”  The mouse ran out, but not before nudging a pair of sky-high black heels onto the floor.  Raven smiled.  “Good choice.  Now scurry away before those darn birds come back.”  She hastily shut the window, just in case.

She slid into her clothes, feeling not powerful or intimidating but _free_ , a feeling she often longed for but never quite achieved.  She liked having her legs bare and free, her arms unencumbered by heavy, puffy sleeves.  “Now I just need to find something to do with _you_ ,” she said, grimacing at her hair in the mirror.  She glanced at the clock and realized class started in ten minutes.  “I guess we’ll have to improvise.”  She ran a brush quickly through her mass before scraping it all up into a messy bun. 

“Raven, you better hurry up or you’ll miss class,” Apple chided as she strode out of the bathroom, her pale skin flushed from the hot water.  She had one gold towel wrapped in her hair and one tucked around her waist.  “You don’t want to be late for your most important…” She trailed off as she looked at Raven’s outfit.

“What?” Raven blushed, looking down at her skirt and shoes.  “Is it horrible?”

“N-no,” Apple stuttered, clutching her towel tighter around her body.  “I just…Raven, you look _lovely_ today.”

A stray, late dove flew smack into the window, rattling the glass and making both girls jump.  He flew off, dazed but no worse for wear, cooing in confusion.

“That was weird,” Raven said, grabbing her book bag.

“Yeah,” Apple said slowly, eyes still trained on Raven.  “Totally weird.”

“Want to walk to class together?  I can do that thing where I laugh evilly when you eat your morning Honeycrisp, that’s always a crowd-pleaser.”

“No, I think I’ll meet Ashlynn,” Apple said, and slid back into the bathroom, slamming the door.  “You go on ahead!”

Raven shrugged, looking in the mirror one more time before leaving.  She really _did_ look good.

*

“Hey, Apple,” Raven called, hurrying down the hallway after second period.  “Wait up!”  She waved her length of super-strength red rope in the air.  “You forgot your restraints for Damsel-in-Distressing!”

Apple glanced back, but when she saw Raven, she flushed bright red, her cheeks the color of her dress.  Before Raven could catch up, Apple ducked behind Ashlynn into their classroom.

“Well, now I feel silly,” Raven said, holding the bundle of rope.  She shoved it into her bag right as Maddie appeared on her left.

“What was she all tied up about?”  She giggled at her own joke.

“Not sure,” Raven said, nose scrunched in confusion.  “Maybe she has a zit or something.”

But it continued on for the rest of the day—whenever Raven saw her roommate in the hallways or cafeteria, Apple ran away, her face scrunched in displeasure. 

It made Raven feel evil, which really, _really_ bit the big one.

*

“So, uh, Briar,” Raven started, reaching across the bed for a teal china cup.  She looked inside and realized Maddie already drank all the tea.  “Is this how you normally meet with Rebels?”

Briar clapped her rose compact closed and yawned.  “Isn’t it great?  We can chat, then we can nap.”  She patted her pink silk comforter.  “Are you warm enough?”

“I’m perfect-o,” Maddie said, cuddling deeper into the blankets and pillows, Earl Grey sleeping in a ball on top of her hat.  “What a lovely spread I’ve brought for our group-nap today.  Tea sandwich?” She offered Raven a platter.

“This is _not_ a group-nap, Maddie—whatever that is.  We’re here to talk about Apple, remember?”  She turned to Briar, only to see the other girl had fallen asleep.  “Briar, wake up, give me a minute here!”

Briar snapped awake, shaking out her curls.  “Yeah, okay, sure!  I’m listening.  What’s up?”

“I’m worried about Apple,” Raven said.

“Raven,” Briar chided.  “You’re not _supposed_ to worry about her.  You’re supposed to _worry_ her.”

Raven rolled her eyes.  “Whatever.  But she’s still my roommate, and she’s been acting weird today.  She’s totally ignoring me, and she looked at me like I had three heads this morning.”

“Oh, I’ve seen him around, he’s kind of cute,” Maddie chimed in.

“No, that’s Sir Berus,” Briar said.  “He’s the new substitute for Home Evil-nomics.”

“Anyway,” Raven interjected.  “Did I do something…evil?  Something to hurt her feelings?”

“If you did, she’d be totally happy,” Briar said, cuddling back into bed.  “It would hurt her more if you did something she liked.”

“Huh,” Raven said, thinking back on the way Apple looked at her legs and bare stomach earlier that morning.

“Can I finish that?” Maddie pointed to Briar’s tea, but Briar was already asleep.

*

“So I know why you’ve been avoiding me today,” Raven said, shutting the dorm door tight behind her so Apple couldn’t flutter away.

Apple startled, drawing a red lipstick line across her cheek.  “Whatever do you mean?”

“Come on, spill,” Raven said, standing in front of Apple, hands on her hips.  “You said I looked nice today and it’s _killing_ you.”

Apple pouted, face still slashed with lipstick.  “You’re being crazy.  Have you been drinking Maddie’s special tea again?”

Raven sighed, sitting at the foot of Apple’s bed.  “I understand that you’re worried about your destiny.  I am too, you know that.”

Apple waved her hand in the air.  “Oh, darling, you know that’s all water under the troll bridge.  We’ll deal with all that in time.  Now, if I could just finish my makeup, I have to go meet Blondie to study.”

“Apple,” Raven said, gentler.  She reached over and took the other girl’s hand, careful not to spook her.  “I can deal with cracking your mirror and baking you a bad pie once in a while.  But it wouldn’t hurt to just be _nice_ sometimes.”

“But I need my happily ever after,” Apple insisted, but didn’t let go of Raven’s hand.  She gave Apple an apologetic smile.  “You really do look nice today, though.”

“I promise you’ll get your happily ever after somehow, someway,” Raven said, brushing back Apple’s soft blond curls.  “In the meantime, let’s just be happily ever _now_.”

Apple brightened.  “That sounds positively enchanting, Rave Queen,” she said, and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Raven’s cheek.  Some of her lipstick brushed off on the other girl’s skin.

It was Raven’s turn to blush.


End file.
